Yummy Yummy (1994 video)
This was the second Wiggles video that was made in 1994. Even Antony's dad who is John Feild plays as John the Cook. Release Date June 20th 1994 Songs *Hot Potato *Shaky Shaky *Teddy Bear Hug *D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favourite Dinosaur) *Gregs Magic Trick Music *I Am A Dancer *Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes *Numbers Rhumba *Joannie Works With One Hammer *The Monkey Dance *Henry's Dance *Walk *Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story) Opening The Wiggles have a clip from "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favourite Dinosaur)" and Dorothy pulls the Yummy Yummy title out her tale. Plot At the start they Introduce themselves and John the Cook and then he explains that he has cold spaghetti, mash banana and hot potatos. *'Song 1': Hot Potato When the Wiggles count 3, there shaking coats are on them to do the next song. * Song 2: Shaky Shaky The Wiggles tell Henry what he has and it he said that he is hugging hes favourite teddy bear. * Song 3: Teddy Bear Hug Anthony talks about Dorothy the Dinosaur while Jeff is tricking him to be wearing a Dorothy tail and hat. *'Song 4': D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favourite Dinosaur) Magic Greg does a magic trick from the box of mystery. *'Gregs Magic Trick': The Box Of Mystery Trick *'Song 5': Magic Music Dorothy is dancing with Vanessa the dancer and she had her pink shoes on to do a song about doing a ballet dance. *'Song 6': I Am A Dancer The Wiggles and John the Cook are making crunchy munchy honey cakes. Captain Feathersword was helping aswell. * Song 7: Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes Murray is playing a game with kids to show how many bananas there are that the number card that Murray is showing up. *'Song 8': Numbers Rhumba Anthony is at the workshop room with three kids and are making clay to mush and hammer. *'Song 9': Jonnie Works With One Hammer At the end of the song, Jeff dremt that he was a monkey. And the Wiggles woke him up and then he started to act like a monkey. *'Song 10': The Monkey Dance" Captain Feathersword was trying to dance like Henry when Murray and Greg tells him whats going on? But he told them that he forgot how to do it. So they asked Henry if he can teach Captain Feathersword to do a dance with the Wiggles. *'Song 11': Henrys Dance And after when he did the dance, he took a bawl and hes pirate hat fell of and when he picked it up, hes feathersword fell. After Greg throt of an idea to put the hat back on hes head by jumping into the air and it worked. Greg tells everyone that there are different types of ways to move while the other Wiggles do the actions. *'Song 12': Walk The Wiggles and the others watch a video tape on TV all about Dorothys birthday party. *'Song 13': Dorothys Birthday Party (Short Story) The Wiggles and the others are falling asleep and Jeff tries to wake them up, Jeff said, they always do this. But it dosen't matter. But its always Jeff that falls asleep, isn't that right. It also happened in Wiggle Time where at the end they all go to sleep but not Jeff. At the end of the the video in the credits, the "Fruit Salad" song does the closing music. CD Songs *Fruit Salad (Heard in the credits but in the Wiggle Time video) *Willaby Wallaby Woo *Come On Let's Jump *Fais Do Do *Ponies (On the new Wiggle Time video) *Shake Your Sillies Out *Would You Giggle *Butterflies Flit *Where Is Thumbkin? *Veil *Yawn Yawn Yawn Album Yummy Yummy Cast The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Friends *'Anthony Field' - Captain Feathersword *'John William Field' - Captain Feathersword (Hot Potato scene) * Jacqueline Fallon and Sue McAuley - Dorothy The Dinosaur * Murray Cook - Dorothy's Vocie * Emma Buter - Dorothy's Voice (Dorothy's Birthday Party Short Story scene) *'Darren Phillips' and Vanessa Fallon Rohanna - Henry The Octopus *'Jeff Fatt' - Henry's Voice Others *'John Patrick Field' - John The Cook *'Sue McAuley' - Vanessa The Dancer *'Vanessa Fallon Rohanna' - Lucy Fixit Triva *This is another Wiggles video that Wags the Dog dosen't appear because he wasn't around back then. *In Henrys dance, Anthony wears a white shirt because if he wears a green shirt over the chroma key. I will reflect on his shirt or turn invisible. *This is the first video that they have a helper for Anthony to play as Captain Feathersword. The person who played as Captain Feathersword in the "Hot Potato" song is another brother of Anthony's who is another John Feild but hes birth name is John William Feild. *This is another video that has the thing about what's at the Wiggle store. Also See Yummy Yummy (1998) Gallery Image:The Wiggles and John the Cook.jpg|The Wiggles and John the Cook Image:Hot_Potato_On_Youtube.jpg Image:Hot Potato.jpg Image:Hot Potato 2.jpg|Captain Feathersword and John the Cook Image:Shaky Shaky.jpg|The Wiggles without their shaking clothes Image:Shaky Shaky_0002.jpg|The Wiggles with their shaking clothes Image:Teddy Bear Hug.jpg Image:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. - Introduction.jpg|Anthony and Jeff Image:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y..jpg Image:Greg's Magic Show - The Box of Mystery.jpg Image:I Am A Dancer.jpg Image:Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes.jpg Image:Numbers Rhumba.jpg Image:Joannie Works With One Hammer Introduction.jpg Image:Joanie Works With One Hammer.jpg Image:The Monkey Dance.jpg Image:Henry's_Dance.jpg Image:Henry's Dance 2.jpg Image:Walk.jpg Image:Dorothy's Birthday Party - Short Story.jpg Category:Wiggles videos Category:Old video